Hermione in Hong Kong
by Alais Kingsleigh
Summary: Sometimes falling in love is simple, even if you think you have no similarities.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I'm old enough to have actually watched Chungking Express in a movie theater and actually understand the plot but I swear am not yet middle aged. I've moved the setting of Chungking Express to 2000 to fit in better with the HP universe. Other than the setting, the borrowed character, I won't be using the Chungking Express storyline.

* * *

Disclaimer: If only I own the Harry Potter franchise, Hermione would be the lead character. I obviously don't own Chungking Express either. I still don't understand how anyone could ever leave Takeshi Kaneshiro for someone else, even if it's just a movie.

* * *

Hermione sat in a dingy take away place in Chungking Mansions as her "partner" talked endlessly on the phone. The idiot, as she'd taken to calling him, is depressed because his girlfriend of 5 years left him because he doesn't understand her. She hates to burst his bubble but she thinks a woman wouldn't leave a man for that reason, especially if they've been together for 5 years. She knows that there's another man. Or woman, if that rings a person's bell.

So, what is the most brilliant witch of her age doing in the cheapest place in Hong Kong? After a humiliating and excruciatingly painful break up with Ron after she and the rest of his family caught him in the act with his ex-girlfriend, Lavender Brown.

She and Ron broke up, quite amicably given the circumstances and seeing that she felt humiliated. Despite being in a relationship for some time, they were friends first and surprisingly remained so. He said she didn't understand him and his needs. They have been together for some time and at the age of 21, Hermione remains a virgin, unwilling to have sex with him because she feels she's not ready. She thought he didn't mind, when in fact he'd gone back with his ex and had been having sex with her on the side. The excruciatingly painful part of it is that no matter what she and Ron says, everyone, including Harry tries to get them back together.

Hermione had been supportive of Ron and Lavender's relationship but everyone else isn't. The last straw, and the one that really drove her away was when Mrs. Weasley shamed Lavender in front of everyone in the party they had for little Victoire. Hermione had quietly asked Mrs. Weasley not to do that to Lavender as the only thing she did was to love Ron. She also consoled Lavender who sobbed into her shoulder while Ron blundered through the whole thing. They just didn't understand where Ron, Lavender and Hermione stood.

She really needed to get away. So, she begged Kingsley to get a job, preferably away from the country and the continent if he can manage. He did. Now, she stood as a liaison with the Hong Kong Police and the Hong Kong Wizardry Community, an impartial observer and if the need arises an arbitrator, in case a wizard or a witch gets into trouble with the law. But as far as most of the force is concerned, she is a liaison with the British government and that was it. Unfortunately, they gave her the greenest most bumbling and depressive police they have. Cop 223, He Qiwu, who is suffering through a break up with the girl he had wanted to marry.

He kept on calling his office to see if there had been any calls for him and checks his beeper every now and then. Hermione is close to hitting his head with any of the glass bottles around this dingy place he dragged her into. He had been doing this every single day. With the translation charm in place (she is still learning Cantonese) and everyone thinking she has a really good grasp of it, she knows she can converse well enough to drag the guy, who is just 3 years older than her, off to actually do their job.

"No matter what you do, she won't call you back." Hermione said coldly as she took a long drink from her cola. "How do you know that? You don't know her. You've probably never been in love…" But he stopped as he saw the look on Hermione's eyes. "I'm sorry." He said. Hermione ignored him, even as the tears started prickling her eyes. Hermione then scowled at him. "Just stop it." She said curtly as she dug into her fried noodles and ignored his talks for the rest of the evening.

* * *

He Qiwu was able to capture the suspect with ease, his days of working out helping. Hermione was panting a bit as she caught up with them. She remained quiet even after they've taken the suspect at the station. He wanted to call Mei, and like always, tell her that he managed to apprehend a bad guy, breaking his resolve of not calling her. Unfortunately for him, a male voice he didn't know answered Mei's phone. He hung up in both anger and hurt. He wanted to cry, until he saw Hermione's tired and defeated face. "Want to have drinks?" He asked. Instead of refusing him as she often does, the girl nodded. He then drove off to the Bottoms Up Club.

"So what's bothering you? You haven't been looking at me with disdain or reprimanding me for some misconduct or another? You haven't even called me out for calling Mei," he asked Hermione as soon as they sat at the bar. "My ex-boyfriend is engaged to his new girlfriend." Hermione answered uncharacteristically. That had Qiwu sitting up, Hermione never ever tells him anything about her private life, unlike him with her. He was originally eying a woman who wore a blonde wig and he knew that had he not been with his partner he'd probably be trying to at least flirt with the woman or even more. Instead, he turned his gaze on his partner.

"Just like your relationship, we've been together for 5 years. His family and I caught him sleeping with his ex-girlfriend so we broke up. But we've broken up for 6 months now." Hermione clarified. Qiwu nodded with understanding. He understood the pain. "But unlike you, I was okay with the break up really. I've even became friends with the girl he left me for and took to protecting her when his family gets hard on her. But I was just so stressed up so I wanted to get away. I was feeling better. I really was. Up until I heard that they're getting married. I shouldn't be bothered but somehow I am." She confided.

Qiwu was angry, Hermione, despite reminding him of a proper school mistress with her words and demeanor, is a very pretty girl. She is hard working, determined and very straight forward, unlike many girls he knew. "I don't understand how he can go and sleep with two girls at the same time? Why don't people just be contented with loving just one?" He asked. Hermione laughed bitterly. "Oh, we never had sex, rather I've never had sex. I don't even know what the hype is all about." She sighed as she gulped down her drink.

This had Qiwu puzzled. "You've never had sex?" He asked. Hermione nodded. "Yea, in retrospect, that's probably the reason why he cheated on me." She said in a pathetic voice. The Hermione her partner knew is strong and never this vulnerable. He got irritated. "Listen, even if you slept with him or not, if he really loves you, you'll be his only one. If he really wants it, he would have tried to convince you to have sex with him and not go around chasing another woman." He said determinedly.

Hermione turned to face him. "Why don't you tell yourself that, Qiwu?" She replied bitterly. The man merely smiled. "Yes, I've just figured that one out." He answered wryly. "Want some pineapple?" He offered. "If you're going to feed me some of those pineapples you brought for some crazy reason, I'll shove them up your nose. Just throw them away, you'll get an indigestion or something." Hermione answered indignantly. "I hate wasting food." Qiwu answered. "I'm not a trash can and neither are you." She answered meaningfully. "If we have expiration dates for the people we love, we don't need to waste it thinking about them." She answered with a new resolution as she dragged him out of the bar after they paid their bills.

* * *

It had been weeks since the two opened up to each other and it broke the ice. Qiwu who had managed to stop being depressed started meeting his friends and colleagues again and Hermione stopped calling him idiot in her mind. The problem was Qiwu was starting to have a crush on the girl whom he figured would never notice him in a million years. She after all treats him like an annoying brother on most days and a wayward puppy on the worst days.

It's not as if she's physically distant from him. Once she slapped his bottom when she felt like he was moving too slow. She figured he likes it seeing that he didn't do anything when a transgendered man slapped his bottom during of those occasions they have to check in a gay lounge bar for a lead on a suspect. "I didn't like it. I just didn't want to make trouble for us." He insisted. Hermione smirked at him. "You know what, you're very annoying!" He cried out as she tried to hold her giggles.

She is a great partner, watching out for him and strategizing how they optimize their rounds and even planning at split second to capture suspects. She is also a great friend. She took care of him once when he got so sick he couldn't get out of bed. She did tell him he lives in a pigsty though and now understands that he really is a pig underneath all the trappings of a man.

No matter how he looks at it, he just can't understand how Ron Weasley, the name of Hermione's ex-boyfriend, could have betrayed someone as wonderful as Hermione. She is sarcastic, dour and even quite irritable at times, but she is the sweetest, nicest girl he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. This, with her sexy body and really cute face, makes him believe that she's probably the perfect girlfriend. If only Hermione would see him that way.

* * *

Hermione is in trouble, she's starting to like the goof ball who happens to be her partner. There's something ethically wrong with just the idea of even wanting to have a relationship with someone with whom you're with day in day out. So many things can go wrong as well as it would be awkward to continue working with each other if they ever break up. But what is she thinking? It's not as if that goofy childish partner of hers sees her that way.

She began seeing him in another light when he stopped pestering his ex-girlfriend's roommate and stopped mentioning his ex-girlfriend. He actually began being normal if not a bit immature boy. She supposed that most guys at his age are still immature, even if he's 3 years older. She realized then, after he stopped wasting his time with Mei and anything that has to do with her, that the man is insightful, observant and quite intelligent, even though she thought him to be an idiot at first.

She definitely began to have a crush on him as he tried to help a woman who was raped, who was clearly a prostitute, regardless of what her profession in. She realized how much of a gentleman he is when he responded to the woman's complaint without a single rebuke about the woman's behavior, alleged profession or manner of clothing. Some of the men in this area would have made fun of her if not harass her.

She has to continue pretending that she didn't care for him except for being his partner, otherwise, she knew her heart and her sense of professionalism is in trouble. It wouldn't be so bad if only he wasn't that cute.

* * *

He Qiwu started noticing things. Some people said he is dense when it comes to men-women relationship but it's either Hermione cares too much for him or he's deluded. First, there was that incident with the fried noodles. She missed a noddle on her cheek. He couldn't help but draw closer to her and remove the noodle himself, seeing that she hasn't noticed it. She took a look at him as he got closer, her breath deepened and she blushed.

He ignored it. He would only be hurt if he read too much into it. Next, had been when Hermione sprained her ankle while they were on rounds. Because she was limping badly and every step looked painful, Qiwu carried her back to his patrol car. He could swear she was looking at him the whole time he carried her. He resisted the urge to ask to come in to her apartment after he drove and later carried her home. If he makes a mistake in reading her, it would prove costly, not only for their partnership as cops but for his heart when she rejects him.

Lastly, in what can only be termed as a final nail in the coffin, after he was accidentally shot during a drug raid. She didn't leave his side. She could have just been a good partner, but she kept looking at him and crying. She didn't leave his side, took a leave of absence saying it's difficult to do her rounds without her partner and took care of him. Not even his former girlfriend cared enough the last time he was shot.

It seems his affections aren't completely one-sided. So, what would he do about it?

It turns out, he didn't have to do much of anything. Hermione point blank told him she loves him but she doesn't want any complications between their partnership. He just kissed her and told her that there wouldn't be any problems as long as she doesn't leave him. Sounds simple? Well, love is not really that complicated if we don't let it be.


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _I don't get it Ginny. Is it normal not to fight with your boyfriend? We've been together close to 1 year now and not a single argument." Hermione asked Ginny over the computer Harry just installed in their home. Chatting was a good way to connect with her friends in England, seeing that she is supposed to stay away from the floo network. "Maybe you're just compatible or he's a nice person or something. But, if it bothers you so much, why don't you pick a fight with him?" Ginny typed back._

She had been trying to irritate him for five days now, picking on his clothes, his garlic eating habits, his apartment and when she got desperate, even his dog. Instead of fighting with her, he fixed his clothes, stopped eating garlic, re-arranged his furniture and cleaned his apartment and even started leashing his poor dog. Hermione just gave up.

As they were eating some midnight snack at the appropriately called Midnight Express in Chungking Mansions, Hermione looked at her boyfriend in the eye. "Why is it that we never fight? I mean I keep on picking at you, I kept on being mean. Is there something wrong with us? Aren't couples supposed to fight every now and then?" Hermione asked in exasperation. Qiwu then had a look of realization in his eyes. "Well, Mei, you know my ex-girlfriend didn't like all those things you didn't like so I figured most girls don't so I just did what you asked." He answered casually.

Hermione got furious. "You don't change yourself for someone!" She exclaimed, tightly grasping her boyfriend's arms. "If the person loves you, they should love you for who you are." She said angrily. Qiwu started patting her back. "You said you didn't like those things, too." Qiwu answered softly. Hermione's eyes brimmed with emotion. "I'm sorry. I was, I was trying to pick a fight. I like the way you dress up. You look cute." She said truthfully. "I don't mind your garlic breath, even when we kiss. I'm fine with the way your apartment was and I love your dog Googles." She added.

Qiwu hugged her. "We don't need to fight to be a good couple. Mei and I always fought but we weren't a good couple by any stretch of imagination." He answered. That statement got to Hermione. "You've already mentioned her name once in comparison to me. Now you are even comparing our relationship with the one you have with her. What exactly do you mean by that?" Hermione asked furiously. Qiwu started explaining himself but Hermione's infamous temper was already flaring. Thus started their first ever argument as a couple.

* * *

He Qiwu is a police officer. He was trained from the start of his career to determine the truth, even if there's only the smallest bit of evidence to prove it. There is really something going on with his girlfriend. His first clue had been the spotless apartment. They have been sharing a home for some months now since he asked her to move in with him upon finding out that she was still renting. No matter how dirty it was, no matter how disorganized he'd left it, it would be spotless once he returns home and he and Hermione share the same work hours given the fact that they're partners.

Next clue he'd had is her cat. It was almost as big as his dog and with a terribly weird name, Crookshanks. But then again, he's not one to criticize people on how they name their pets seeing that he named his dog Googles. Speaking of her cat and his dog, that's another strange thing, they got along after a brief moment of wariness from both parties. His last clue had been when one of her books, one she keeps hidden in a big trunk at the foot of their bed, tried to get a bite out of him.

But he didn't say a word, afraid as he was to lose her. Thus, when she came out and told him she is a witch, he assured her that he had an inkling for some time now, given the fact that her book tried to eat his arm.

* * *

Mei came to their apartment one day, drunk and her mascara tear-stained and streaked all over her cheeks. It had been close to two years since they've broken up, she had been in a relationship for two years, longer than when they've broken up or so she'd admitted. She started prattling on about how Qiwu had been the only one to ever understand and love her. That if he wants to, they can pick up where they left off. Her speech had been interrupted when she saw Hermione. Hermione didn't say a word even as she stood by his side. She was about to go to their room to give them some privacy so they can resolve their issues, but Mei attacked Hermione. She was raging and started accusing Qiwu of cheating on her while they were still together, the very thing she forgot she just admitted to. But before she could say anything, she had to deal with a tough Hermione.

It was a big mistake on the drunk woman's part to attack her, given that Hermione is not only bigger but as a police officer, she is more or less fit. Also, the temper that prompted her to punch Draco's face when they were in school surfaced and she easily socked the smaller woman. She then called the police to carry Mei off seeing that she trespassed in their home and then attacked her. After, Hermione pressed charges and Mei was placed in jail for trespassing, which justified Hermione's self-defense and drunken disorderliness, they went home and Hermione started packing her bags.

Qiwu was in panic. "I'm sorry about Mei. I didn't know she was going to do that. Hermione, please, don't leave me." He pleaded with her. That got Hermione's attention. "You mean you don't want me to leave?" She asked in a small voice as tears started falling down her eyes, when she had been extremely calm and cool earlier. "Why would I want you to leave?" Qiwu asked, bewildered by the suggestion. "Wasn't Mei your ideal? You've loved her for seven years and had been together for five years. I thought I was only her replacement." Hermione asked. Qiwu shook his head. "I may have loved her for some time, but that was before I fell in love with you. We may have been together longer than you and I have at this point, but we will be together far longer than she and I had been. I'll love you until the day I die. You believe me don't you?" Qiwu asked.

Hermione had to laugh at that. "You really are corny." Qiwu only grinned. He was planning on proposing to her on their second anniversary, in fact the ring he'd saved up for and brought just a month ago is hidden in his socks drawer.

* * *

Hermione Granger's parents loved He Qiwu from the first meeting. But Hermione knew, that while he is a genuinely nice guy, a big part of their approval of him stems from the fact that he is non-magical like they. Part of her parents fear is how engulfed she is by the magical world ever since she'd started attending Hogwarts. Thus, they encouraged their relationship. Traditional as her parents might be, she could feel her father balk at the fact that the two are now cohabiting, but had instead put on a brave face and encouraged her, perhaps from fear that if this relationship won't work, she would go back to someone from the wizardry realm.

He Qiwu had been worried that Hermione might not like his father, which was why he postponed having his father meet her. It's just that she and her parents are obviously upper-middle class (if they were in Asia they'd be considered downright rich), her parents are dentists. His father didn't graduate from high school and works as a manager/ maintenance of an old apartment where he lives and where Qiwu grew up. He knew that his father worked hard to raise him and send him through school where Qiwu gained scholarship for track and field and thus, was able to finish university and managed to become an inspector. But he feels that Hermione might find his father uncouth.

However, he need not to have worried. Hermione and his father got a long like a house on fire, so much so that his father barely noticed that Hermione is a foreigner as good as Hermione was with the language and idioms. By the end of their visit with his father, Hermione made him promise to cook them some steaks, she'll just take care of the ingredients. He and Hermione would be dropping by more often than he used to seeing that Hermione absolutely adores his father and had taken to cleaning his apartment since the old man is often busy with work. His father liked Hermione so much that he'd taken to asking Qiwu every chance they were alone, when he's going to marry that nice girl.

He realized after that first visit, that his apprehension has got nothing to do with Hermione but rather with the fact that Mei didn't like his father and saw his father as uncouth and uneducated. Hermione might not like the comparison, but Qiwu couldn't help but compare the two seeing that Mei was often too busy trying to elevate herself socially and making "connections" with people to up her game that she often looked down on those who won't be able to do anything for her while Hermione accepts people for who they are and is genuine with her acceptance and care.

* * *

It was the weird clock that the Weasleys gave her that inadvertently saved his father's life. They had only been home for an hour or two and were getting ready for bed when the clock started chiming a deep creepy tune. It was the first time he'd heard it. He knew the purpose of the clock but he had not really paid much attention to it. Hermione seemingly jumped out of her skin at the sound and checked the clock, he followed at her heels. The hand with his' father's name was pointed at danger veering slightly to death. Hermione grabbed her wand and with a swish of her hand changed her clothes. He ogled, as this was the first time he'd ever seen her use magic casually. She didn't want him to feel uneasy around her, she said, even though he kept on insisting he didn't really mind. Thus, the severity of the situation that called for it caught his attention.

"I will apparate to his apartment first, according to the clock, he was there just a while ago. You meet us at the nearest hospital to his home." Hermione said urgently. She then disappeared with a pop. He shook himself out of shock and quickly changed into his pants before rushing off to get into his car. It turns out that his father accidentally fell down two flight of stairs as he was changing the light bulb on one of the landings. He would have bled to death had it not been for Hermione placing him on stasis before getting him in the Emergency Room where they stitched his head up and watched him for concussion. He was soon cleared off and the old man started insisting on coming home to his apartment but Hermione managed to sweet talk him into staying with them for a couple of days.

After they got home and settled his father in the guest bedroom. Hermione had been about to apologize for her blatant use of magic when Qiwu cut her off by kissing her. "I should get used to it because someday, we'll be having kids who will probably have magic. I really don't mind you using magic around the house and because of it, you've saved my father." He said before he started kissing her again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Guest, of course we can imagine whomsoever we want in this role but I went with the Chungking Express actor, Takeshi Kaneshiro (金城 武) circa 1994 for my imagining (I prefer him as he is now, but I couldn't help but find him really cute on this film). Check the cover the cover out. :D Both of your suggestions are good too, but I'm personally trying to get my fan girl moment out of my system so I can write a decent progress report on some academic thing that I still haven't started on. :p Enough of my rambling, thank you so much to SereniteRose and pianomouse for their wonderful words of encouragement. You guys are the best! PM me if you have any plot bunnies you want me to venture in.

* * *

They weren't partners at work anymore, Qiwu had recently been promoted to homicide, which meant better pay but with longer erratic hours if he and his team needs to work on a case and Hermione had a desk job specializing in women's cases. But it felt nice to eat together whenever they could. Catching the time to do this with their different working hours is difficult on weekdays but they really make the effort to spend what time they could together.

They were different people with different interests and one might think they wouldn't be compatible but that's where people would be wrong. Despite their differences, they actually mesh well together. As he watches basketball on TV, she would sit beside him reading, her legs atop his. He likes the fact that unlike most girls, she doesn't pester him so that they could watch some fashion show or romance film on the TV, Hermione actually preferred shows about construction or interior designing which he didn't mind so much. But watching TV makes Hermione sleepy, the best part of watching it with her is that after a while, she would start rubbing her eyes and start yawning, which is why she makes sure she's prepared for bed whenever they watch TV. As sleepy as she is, once they'd get to the bedroom, she doesn't mind him cuddling her and more.

There were many other things they do together. They would go on weekends to do their grocery shopping, fall in line to pay the bills while they make up stories about people passing by and they even clean the house together. It turns out Hermione didn't clean the house by magic, she prefers doing it the "muggle" way, whatever she meant by that. She is just an efficient cleaner, which was why she does things methodically and fast. He was impressed, he did mention that this had been his first clue that she's a witch which had her laughing at the absurdity of the idea.

There was some sense of belonging he felt whenever he sees their clothes are hung up in their closet, her books and his car magazines on the coffee table and when they buy a small object or another that doesn't belong exclusively to one or another but to both of them. He realized that he likes the feeling of belonging.

* * *

Hermione might not have been ready for sex when she was with Ron, whether it was her youth or her foreboding of doom for the relationship, she really didn't know which but it was easier with Qiwu. True to his word, he hadn't pressured her. He didn't even comment on it even though they have reached a year and a half into their relationship, had even moved in together and slept on the same bed at night. She did know that he found her attractive, desirable even, she can see and even feel proof of it every time they made out. She knew that he really loves her, he says it often enough and shows it in the way he constantly cared for her.

He asked for permission, whether verbal or not, on how far they can take things. It was always her lead. He wouldn't do anything she didn't want to and she knew, that despite the fact that they have not reached that point yet, he never strayed. It was as he said, if a man loves a woman, she'd be the only one for him. They did make out a lot, but he didn't try to go beyond that.

It was a gradual build up but as he does in everything, he was sweet and gentle. Hermione wanted him to be rougher but he insisted they'll have time to do that when she's better acclimatized to making love. After that though, he had been more blatant in his physical contact with her, sometimes even in public. Once she had to swat his hand away from her bottom as he casually placed it there. She also realized how much restraints he put in on himself as after they finally became lovers, he became near insatiable.

* * *

Thus, this result was inevitable. Despite being careful, passions can lead people to become careless. Hermione was tapping her feet impatiently; she was in the bathroom which was uncharacteristically locked. Qiwu started knocking frantically saying he has to pee. She let him in but didn't leave as she waited for something. In his rush to get to his business, he didn't comment that Hermione remained in the bathroom, particular as she was about privacy, not that he minded, it's not as if they haven't seen each other naked before. But she was silent and didn't even look at him. He was about to comment on Hermione wanting to take a peek at him when he saw her focusing her attention on a plastic stick resting on the countertop. He immediately stood behind her, held her against him and rested his head atop hers. "So, am I to be a daddy?" That shook Hermione out of her reverie. She showed him the stick and it prominently showed two lines.

He was grinning but his grin fell at her stony face. 'Wouldn't she want our baby? Will she keep it?' He couldn't help but ask himself. "I don't understand. We were well protected. I mean, I don't know what happened." Hermione started babbling. He was panicking; they never talked about having a baby before. What if she doesn't want to keep it? He took a deep breath, he couldn't understand what else she was saying. He felt angry at himself for wanting the baby desperately, not just any baby, her baby and at her for seemingly not wanting it. He will talk her into it if he has to. She can't kill her baby. "…I know we haven't talked about it but all I know is I want to keep it." Hermione finished her rant. "Please keep our baby." Qiwu begged her saying this at the same time she said what she wanted. Qiwu smiled. "I love you and I already love our baby, even if it's still really small." Hermione kissed him.

Qiwu ran out of their bathroom and into their room, Hermione went out of the bathroom and stared at where he'd gone. He came out of their room with a small box. "I just don't want any misunderstanding. I actually got this a while back and was planning on giving it to you on our second anniversary. I was supposed to do the whole dinner thing and putting the ring in the wine glass or something but I don't want you to think that I'm only marrying you because of the baby. So do you want to get married?" He asked. Hermione felt tears prickling her eyes. "Yes, of course I'd want to marry you. I also don't want you to think that it's about the baby but I really do want to marry you.

* * *

Qiwu practically told everyone he encountered that he is about to become a father. His team congratulated him and even took him out for a round of drinks after their shift. His father was really happy about the news, got Hermione fresh vegetables so she can eat more healthy meals and rapped his son on the head about their eating habits before dragging him away so he can tell Qiwu to marry Hermione soon. Hermione's parents had also been happy about the news but pointedly asked them when the marriage would be. Hermione assured them that they plan on marrying within the month.

She didn't want a big wedding; she just wants to get married in the registry office and then have a nice meal out. This was exactly what they did. He Qiwu got his senior partner, Yau to be his witness while Hermione had Ginny portkey in from England. They then had dinner with their two witnesses and their parents.

Ginny found Qiwu to be a sweet guy (but warned him on the side that she'll hex his balls off if he cheats on or hurts Hermione), and said that at least they are getting along well. She snidely commented that Ron and Lavender are having problems given Ron's temper and Lavender's childishness. Hermione gave her a look and said. "Ginny, please, not now. It's my wedding day." She asked pleadingly. Ginny apologized for her comment, she shifted their topic of conversation and made Hermione promise that she'll be the child's godmother, which Hermione readily agreed to. Yau congratulated his partner on having a beautiful bride with so little expectations, seeing that he and his wife spent a lot on their own wedding. Yau knew that his partner loves his wife so much and that this wedding had little to do with Hermione's pregnancy but more on the fact that he'd wanted to marry his girlfriend for some time now.

Hermione's parents (who were wearing translation charm necklaces made by Hermione) enjoyed Qiwu's father's stories of Qiwu's childhood. They also told stories of how Hermione was as a child. Before the evening was up, Hermione's parents had been making arrangements to go on vacation here in Hong Kong with his father showing them around. Qiwu had been pleasantly surprised to see the in-laws getting along well. It seems Hermione was right with her assessment that his father could get along with practically everyone.

After the evening was over, his father and Yau went home and unbeknownst to them, Ginny and Hermione's parents took a portkey to London. Qiwu put his arm around his wife's shoulder. He looked at Hermione and smiled in realization of one thing. "I really like the Western idea of a wife taking on her husband's name. It's not traditionally done here but when we go to England for a vacation or something, you'd be known as Mrs. Hermione He and everyone will know you're my wife." Qiwu said proudly. Hermione smiled at his possessive tone and kissed him, halting all conversations for that night.

* * *

The pregnancy was strangely uneventful. He'd been half expecting she'd turn into a raging green eyed monster as the stories went about pregnant women but she didn't. She liked having dumplings more often and he took to dropping by her favorite dumpling stall after his shift to get her some of her favorite shrimp dumplings. He thought pregnant women were dumpy, fat and always angry; well that's how he sees many of them anyway, but she wasn't. Maybe it was because she's carrying his baby or because she's his Hermione but for him, his Hermione is the most beautiful pregnant woman in the world.

She gave birth to a son, the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen. He was overwhelmed by the emotions he felt, of pride, joy and love, that he couldn't help but weep as he held his son. His father and Hermione's parents were also bursting with joy, in fact Hermione's parents closed their clinic down for a week so they can spend time with Hermione and their son. His father had been known to flash pictures of his handsome grandson to everyone he knew and if his grandson is there with him, he'd taken to showing off his grandson and how clever he is.

They hired a stay-out nanny to take care of their son, but his father insisted that even if the baby has a nanny, he needs a relative who'll be there in case of an emergency. So they ended up leaving the baby and his help with Qiwu's father, and they just took care of Qiwu's father's groceries despite the old man's insistence that having two people for the day isn't much of a burden for him and his finances. That little boy is Qiwu's father's pride and joy, so much so that he placed a growth chart and marked the boy's growth on one of his walls while most empty wall spaces in his house now contained pictures of the boy.

* * *

They didn't have the romance pocketbook stories of how a cliché beautiful woman ends up with a rich guy even though they often fought on the way to their happy ending. They weren't perfectly beautiful people. The girl might be pretty but she is bossy, has a cleaning mania, and has a frizzy hair that her husband swears is alive. The guy is good looking but not conventionally handsome, he also has garlic breath at times, seeing that he places enough garlic to kill a village of vampire on his food, he sometimes pouts if he doesn't get his way and his own young son would often see him as immature. But they love each other and that is all that really matters in the end.


End file.
